Airplane Schemes
by Whosdidit22
Summary: The gang travels to Wisconsin, but on their flight to their connecting flight, things get a little out of hand. This is my first chapter of my first fan-fiction story so don't be to hard on me if its lame. Hopefully it's good though. Will get better at it though also my next few IDDI stories is going to be and IDDI cross-over so please check out those when up
1. Chapter 1

**Airplane Schemes **

jasmine and Logan are each in separate carry-on luggage in flight holders. Lindy is posing as a flight attendant. Sonn the pilot announces heavy turbulence thehn Jasmine and Logan fall out of their carry on holder along witen bottles of coke falling out behind. Lindy trips on her cart and is found out by a real fihgt attendant to be a fake. . The flight attendant then asks whats going on.

Lindy says it's a long story. The flight attendant says it's a long flight so come explain.

You're nothin' but trouble

But trouble's what I like

Got our whole life to figure it out

So why start tonight

Just take a picture of me

Takin' a picture of you

Makin' the face that makes me laugh

Then you start laughin' too

And when the world looks upside down

Just flip the camera the other way around

Cuz this'll be the time of our time of our lives

We're takin' the world by surprise

Hang on it's a crazy ride

Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives

And even when it don't feel right

Know that you're doin' just fine

Cuz this is the time of our lives

Do you remember when we danced

In the middle of class

They were starin' we didn't care and

We were havin' a blast

Never sweatin' it just lettin' it flow

Not thinkin' ahead not plannin' it out

Just seein' where we go

And when the world looks upside down

Just flip the camera the other way around

Cuz this'll be the time of our time of our lives

We're takin' the world by surprise

Hang on it's a crazy ride

Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives

And even when it don't feel right

Know that you're doin' just fine

Cuz this is the time of our lives

These are the days

These are the times

These are the times to have the time of our lives

These are the days

These are the times

These are the times to have the time of our lives

Cuz this'll be the time of our time of our lives

We're takin' the world by surprise

Hang on it's a crazy ride

Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives

And even when it don't feel right

Know that you're doin' just fine

Cuz this is the time of our lives

Lindy: This is so exciting! Were going to the great state of

Jasmine: Wisconsin?

Lindy: You never know what cool things there are to do there.

Jasmine: Eating cheese isn't that fun

Delia: It could be if you do it in a funway. Anyways where is Logan and Garret

Lindy:There be here soon.

Logan: We're here .

Garret(wearing a football helmet and life jacket); What's up guys

?

Jasmine: Why the football helmet? You aren't playing any games.

Lindy: And why the life jacket? We're in an airport not a dock

Garret: Yeah, but this is to protect my head in case we get in some crash landing. And I'd rther have my own lifejacket then have some life jacket that many people probably wore

Lindy: Lets get going. Our flight is boarding.

Logan: I'm thirsty.. Can we get something to drink first?

Jasmine They serve free drinks on the flight. You can get 1 then.

Logan (thinking: free drinkgs..hmm? What if I decide to get the free drinks pretend to finish one after another. stuff the full cans into a carry-on holder. get them all in my backpack/luggage before we land , then I sell them in the next airport and around Wisconsin. That'll keep me busy in that state.

Lindy: Logan , come on snap out of it.

They all walk to the airplane . The airplane gets fully boarded, then taxis and takes-off.

Deli(To Lindy)a: Well I will be right back. She heads to the front of the plane and her ticket for the next flight slips out of her hand and underneath the pilot doors. . The flight attendant doesn't belive thenm so they discuss a plan of how to get the ticket back. Logan meanwhile tries to involve Jasmine and Garret in his own little scheme.

Logan: I have a way we can make extra cash (then he explains his plan.)

Jasmine: what do we get out of it?

Garret: Free sodas?

Jasmine: We can get that whenever we want genius!

Garret: Sorry! But yeah what?

Logan: we'l split the cash 70-20-20

Jasmine: Really?

Logan: fine we'll split it fifty-fifty-fifty

Anways the plan to get Delia's card back involves Lindy disguising as a flight attendant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Airplane Schemes Chapter 2**

Lindy: Ok her'es the plan. We just need to borrow some spare flight attendant clothes.

Delia: I think I saw some over by the front of the plane. I'll distract the real flight attendants, you get the spare clothes, get changed in the restroom and get ready to retrieve my ticket! I have two ways of distracting them. ther'es only three of them so Here I go. (Pushes the service buttons on three different and spread out seat rows and the three flight attendants all each go toward seprate seat rows. This buys Lindy enough time to sneak into the bathroom, and put the flight attendant clothes over her clothes. )

Logan: How many sodas did you all have so far.

Garett: Too many

Jasmine:We weren't suppose to drink them!

Garret: Oops!

Logan: it's ok. I ordered around five-ten

Jasmine: Ok then we should be good—except for those three flight attendants coming towards us. We need to hide quickly .

(Garret just panics and hides by turning his football helmet the other way. Jasmine and Logan decide too get in separate carry-on holders both of which has been flied with full soda cans.)

(the flight attendants were'nt even paying attention though. They were trying to find out who pressed the service buttons mischievously. )

Delia ran back to the front of the plane and Delia got a beverage and snack cart which Delia hid inside of

A little turbulence shakes and the cart starts moving without Lindy.

Delia: "I've always wanted to do this"

Lindy runs and catches up to the cart which is now in mid-airplane. Tehn she attempts to push it back to the front. Then some passengers stop her and ask for a drink and a snack. Then Lindy decides to give it to them because she doesn't want to blow her cover. A couple more passengers ask for a drink. Delia tries to scare a few passengers because they cant see her. Soon the pilot announces heavy turbulence and then the whole scene where they fall out of carry on holders/discvored to not be a real flight attendant takes place.

Flight Attendant: Why didn't you say so?

Lindy: We tried but the flight attendant wouldn't let us.

Flight Attendant: Oh the actual new flight attendant. They're new so we told her to just only do what was in her job description, which didn't mention anything about letting passangers try to go in the pilot area. I'll take care of it. Where is your friend anyways.

Delia (Still inside the vending cart): Right here

Lindy: How long have you been there.

Delia: For most of the flight. It actually makes quite a comfy napping area. The cool drink cans cool your head and the bags of chips make a nice blanket! (Climbs out)

Lindy: Ok.

Delia: Thanks we apprieciate it, Mrs flight attendant.

Lindy: yeah thank you.

Flight Attendant: As for you Logan, Jasmine and Garret, clean this mess up! And no more schemes like that. (Thinking: I wish I ha thought of that.)

Soon the flight lands and then they travel to a connecting flight.


End file.
